Haunted School
by Vermthy
Summary: Tertidur di sekolah hingga larut malam? Bagaimana kalau ditemani dengan 6 teman baru di tengah malam? Sanggupkah kau... untuk melewati malam? Look out what's behind you... don't forget your front as well. [AU] [Fem!Naru]
_Do you know how to survive?_

 _._

 _Enlighten the top, without any change in the base_

 _When you open the door of the 4 pillars, clean up your trace_

 _Then hide in the soundless night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Haunted School**_

 _by_ _ **Vermthy**_

 **Naruto's POV**

 _Characters always owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 _Enjoy reading!_

.

Hawa lembab seusai hujan membangunkanku yang tertidur di kelas. Aku memutar kepalaku malas di antara bantalan lengan untuk mengintip melihat jendela. Mendadak aku terbangun dari meja, terkaget melihat langit gelap tanpa bulan dengan sisa-sisa awan hujan berwarna oranye samar.

Aku segera membuka gadget. _23.56. Low battery 15%._

"Oh, _shit_ ," aku menggerutu. Sambil mendesis kesal pada kecerobohanku sendiri, aku membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan di meja. Baru saja aku akan menutup risleting tas—

 _Pets!_

Lampu kelas bahkan lampu di seluruh gedung sekolah mati. Jantungku seolah terhenti sejenak kemudian berdegup lebih kencang.

Aku menelan ludah melihat sekelilingku yang gelap gulita dan menyampirkan tas di pundak perlahan. Rok abu-abuku bergesek keras bersama langkah yang mencepat menuju pintu geser kelas. Kugeser perlahan dan aku merinding melihat lorong yang gelap pekat. Buru-buru kukeluarkan handphoneku dan mengaktifkan senter. Bulu kudukku merinding melihat hasil penerangan yang masih terlalu suram untuk melihat 2 meter ke depan. Malam ini aku mengutuk letak kelasku yang berada di paling pojok lorong lantai 3 di bangunan belakang.

Alisku berkedut mencium bau tidak nyaman dari pintu masuk kamar mandi yang tepat berada di sebelah kelasku. _Ewh, bau lagi nih. Pasti ada yang ga nyiram._ Aku menyinyir sebal. Dapat kudengar jelas suara seperti tetesan air wastafel yang tidak tertutup sempurna dan menimbulkan gema di sepanjang lorong.

Aku menggigit bibir dan berjalan cepat melewati koridor. Apalagi suka ada cerita bahwa gedung sekolah bagian belakang suka ada yang 'menjaga', kakiku bergerak semakin cepat. Aku merasa sedikit lega ketika aku mencapai tangga turun yang berada di ujung berlawanan dari kelasku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku menuruni lantai 3 dan lantai 2.

Aku merasa sangat lega sudah mencapai lantai terbawah. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu gedung, dan mendorongnya. Keningku mengernyit dan aku mendorongnya lagi, sama sekali tidak terbuka. Tanganku terasa sangat dingin memikirkan bahwa pintu gedung ini sudah dikunci dari luar.

Tubuhku menegang dan kedua mataku basah. Aku kembali mengedipkan mata ketika menyadari gema tetesan air tadi masih dapat terdengar. Kepalaku mulai menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari jalan pintas untuk keluar. Kuhampiri jendela terdekat, kucoba untuk membuka palangnya. Jemariku mulai memerah seiring menguatnya tarikanku. "Ahk!" Aku memekik pelan ketika jariku terlepas dari palang dan aku terdorong mundur ke belakang. Kutatap ujung jariku yang memerah dan mendesah sebal melihat kulit kukuku yang tersobek.

Kembali kudekati jendela itu dan kugedor kacanya, berharap masih terdapat satpam sekolah yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Namun nihil, tidak ada satu pun yang nampak muncul dari lapangan tengah sekolah di hadapanku.

Aku melangkah ke jendela kedua dan kucoba hal yang sama, bahkan ketika jendela terakhir sudah kutarik sekuat tenaga, tetap saja tidak ada yang mau terbuka. Tubuhku yang menyandar pada pojok koridor melorot jatuh perlahan. Nafasku sedikit tersengal dengan bulir keringat yang mulai menetes. Sambil duduk mengumpulkan tenaga di kaki tangga, pupilku mencari-cari hal yang bisa dijadikan jalan untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan bantuan penerangan lampu lapangan yang masih dapat menembus jendela, cukup untuk dijadikan penerangan dan menghemat penggunaan baterai handphoneku.

Ah ya! Aku segera membuka handphone. Kenapa tidak dari tadi kugunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang—

"Hah?" Aku terkejut melihat sinyal yang mati. Kucoba menaikkan _brightness_ handphoneku agar tidak salah melihat, tetapi sinyalku tetap kosong dan masih terdapat huruf x berwarna merah.

Pundakku jatuh, kecewa pada menara penangkap sinyal. Kututup handphoneku dan berdiri berjalan melintasi koridor perlahan. Langkahku berakhir di penghujung koridor yang merupakan akses menuju aula.

Kuintip aula dari jendela pintu. Barang-barang persiapan festival nampak berserakan di lantai di bawah keremangan lampu panggung yang masih menyala. Aku menarik pintu besi itu perlahan dan memasuki aula. Aula sekolahku termasuk luas dan memiliki atap yang tinggi. Aula ini juga terdesain dapat memantulkan suara dari panggung ke seluruh ruangan, sehingga gerakan kecil di atas panggung pun dapat menimbulkan gema ke segala penjuru.

Aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menginap di sekolah malam ini. Toh besok juga masih hari sekolah. Perutku mulai bergetar lapar. Aku menghampiri tumpukan persiapan festival dan membuka tiap kardus dan kantung plastik yang ada, berharap menemukan sisa snack yang ditinggalkan teman-temanku di sana. Kutemukan coklat _, crispy potatoes_ , dan air putih setelah menggeledah hampir separuh ruangan. Aku tersenyum lega dan membawanya ke panggung yang cukup terang. Aku duduk di pinggir panggung dan membiarkan kakiku menjuntai bebas ke bawah.

Sambil memakan _crispy potatoes_ , aku memerhatikan aula dengan seksama. Beberapa AC masih berjalan agar menjaga suhu udara aula yang besar ini tidak pengap, hiasan-hiasan festival terlihat setengah jadi menempel di dinding aula, dan kardus-kardus serta kantung plastik berserakan di berbagai tempat.

Semakin lama aku merasa hawa udara aula semakin dingin, aku merasa aku membutuhkan kain untuk menemaniku tidur malam ini. Setelah meneguk habis air dari botol minum, aku segera membereskan sampah-sampah yang kubuat dan kubuang di tempat sampah terdekat. Aku kembali membuka-buka kardus dan kantung plastik untuk mencari kain yang dapat kujadikan selimut. Mataku tertarik pada lemari besar yang berdiri di belakang panggung. Kucoba menarik pintunya dan syukurlah tidak terkunci.

Terdapat banyak barang di dalam sana yang sepertinya bekas pakai festival tahun-tahun lalu. Kubuka setiap sudut yang ada dari bawah ke atas dan gerakanku terhenti ketika aku memegang suatu kain yang halus di salah satu sudut terdalam laci atas.

Dengan berjinjit kutarik kain itu dan keluarlah gulungan kain yang cukup tebal, bibirku mengulas senyum menemukan kain yang kuinginkan. Kututup lemari besar itu dan kubuka gulungan kain yang ternyata terlilit pada sebuah boneka tua yang agak rusak. Boneka berbaju biru yang mengimitasi bentuk manusia itu tersenyum dengan kain cukup usang dan serat kapas yang mencuat keluar dari berbagai jahitan yang rusak.

Aku mengangkat alis dan memasukkan boneka itu asal ke dalam lemari. Kubawa gulungan kain tadi ke panggung, kupersiapkan tasku sebagai bantal malam ini, dan aku pun bersiap tidur menyamping, menatap aula.

Boneka itu tersenyum.

Aku terbangun. Keningku sedikit mengkerut melihat boneka berbaju hijau—yang memliki bentuk mirip dengan boneka yang tadi kumasukkan ke dalam lemari—duduk manis di atas kardus di pojok ruangan. Aku tidak ingat melihat boneka itu saat aku membongkar-bongkar kardus tadi. Aku melompat turun dari atas panggung dan menghampiri boneka itu. Kuangkat badannya dan melihat dengan teliti ke setiap belahan boneka.

Boneka ini sama persis dengan boneka yang tadi di lemari, hanya memiliki perbedaan warna baju saja. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah boneka ini dari awal sudah berada di situ dari tadi.

Gagal. Aku tidak dapat mengingat apa pun sama sekali karena tadi aku hanya fokus mencari snack. Aku menghempuskan napas pelan dan kembali menaruh boneka itu ke atas kardus.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang cukup pegal seraya berjalan kembali ke panggung. Kutelentangkan tubuhku di sana untuk sejenak, kepalaku bergerak menoleh menatap aula yang suram. Pemandangan yang cukup buruk bagiku yang ingin beristirahat malam ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memutar tubuh—

Sontak aku melompat ke belakang. Kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhku di lantai panggung bergetar.

Boneka itu tersenyum.

 _Sejak kapan dia di sana?_ Boneka berbaju kuning itu menduduki kain yang kugunakan sebagai alas sekaligus selimut—di pusat panggung. Kutarik tasku menjauh dari boneka. Boneka itu benar benar sama dengan dua boneka yang tadi.

Aku menoleh, boneka berbaju hijau itu masih di sana. Kutatap kembali boneka kuning. Aku meneguk ludah dan berdiri, kutarik kain yang diduduki olehnya dan boneka itu pun tergulir jatuh. Aku melangkah menjauhi panggung dan memilih untuk tidur di kursi pengunjung.

Kuhempaskan pantatku ke atas kursi dan kuselimuti diriku dengan kain. Kedua boneka itu tidak bergerak, masih pada tempatnya. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menutup mata dan berusaha beralih ke alam mimpi. Hembusan AC membuatku mengantuk, kusandarkan kepalaku pada punggung kursi. Hembusan nafasku mulai teratur bersamaan dengan semakin beratnya kelopak mataku.

Boneka itu tersenyum.

Aku terjatuh dari kursi. Pupilku mengecil menatap boneka berbaju merah yang duduk tepat di sebelah kursiku. Aku memang tidak memerhatikan kursi di sebelahku sampai secara tidak sengaja aku membuka mata barusan.

Nafasku memburu.

Kuambil tas sekolahku dan kutinggalkan kain tadi di lantai. Aku berlari menuju lemari besar di belakang panggung dan membukanya dengan kasar. Sesuatu jatuh menimpaku dan terus bergulir ke lantai.

Boneka itu.

Boneka berbaju biru itu masih dengan senyumnya yang sama.

Reflek aku melangkah menjauhi boneka. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang.

— _Started_ —

"Hihihihihihihihi…."

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar ketika boneka biru itu tertawa. Aku pun lekas berlari dengan ketakutan yang menjalar. Baru setengah aula kulewati, boneka hijau itu menyahut.

"Hihihihihihihihi…."

Kedua tawa itu menggema memenuhi aula. Tubuhku semakin gemetar dan nafasku menjadi kacau. Kucoba menarik pintu aula, tetapi tidak mau terbuka. Kutarik berkali-kali tapi kali ini pintu besi aula menjadi sangat sulit untuk terbuka.

"Hihihihihihihihi…."

Tawa ketiga menyahut. Aku menoleh dan bulu kudukku meremang melihat boneka kuning itu duduk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku mendorong pintu aula dan ia pun terbuka. Aku lupa kalau engsel pintu aula terbuka keluar.

Kututup kembali pintu aula dan buru-buru kuambil sapu, tongkat, dan mop untuk menyegel pintu aula. Aku berlari melintasi lorong menuju tangga yang terletak bersebrangan dengan pintu aula. Tubuhku menunduk kelelahan—dengan tangan yang bertopang pada lutut—aku menoleh.

Boneka itu tersenyum.

Tubuhku kembali gemetar, bahkan lebih goyah dari sebelumnya.

Boneka berbaju gelap di jendela pintu dengan senyum yang sama, tetapi matanya berwarna merah membara terlihat jelas terpantul cahaya lampu aula yang berkedip-kedip tidak beraturan. Bibirku membuka-tutup tanpa suara.

 _TANG!_

Gesekan besi yang beradu menggaung keras. Boneka itu mengangkat sesuatu berbentuk kotak yang berkilat di antara kedipan cahaya lampu aula.

 _TANG!_

 _Kapak_ — Kedua tanganku memegang leher, sekelibat imajinasi tubuhku yang terpotong membangunkan instingku untuk kabur. Aku berlari tak menentu menaiki tangga—

 _Bruk!_

Aku terpeleset dan kembali bangun. Aku tidak peduli dengan lecet yang kudera, aku memutar otak mencari jalan keluar. Di lantai 2 terdapat ruang guru di tengah koridor dan ruang kesehatan di ujung koridor. Aku memerlukan ruangan terjauh yang dapat dikunci agar dapat mengulur waktu untuk kabur. Aku memasuki ruang guru dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutupnya kembali. Kugunakan handphoneku sebagai bantuan penerangan dan kubongkar semua tempat yang memungkinkan sebagai penyimpanan kunci. Aku menemukan sejumlah kunci yang segera kumasukkan saku.

Kubuka kembali pintu ruang guru—

"Kyaaaaaa!..." Aku menjerit ketakutan dan duduk terjatuh bersama handphone yang menyala.

Wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah memutih yang melayang di udara itu segera mundur dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Baunya. Ini bau yang sama dengan bau di toilet lantai 3.

Tubuhku kembali bergetar. Kuambil handphoneku dan kuterangi lorong lantai 2.

Wanita itu tidak ada. Lorong itu sangat remang dengan cahaya lampu lapangan, namun cukup untuk mengkonfirmasi ketiadaan makhluk lain. Kututup pintu ruang guru kasar dan gemetaran aku berlari mendekati ruang kesehatan. Kuambil kunci dan kucoba memasukkan kunci itu satu per satu.

Bau itu lagi.

Segera kuterangi belakangku dengan senter handphone dan bau itu kembali menghilang. Aku sudah tidak berani menoleh sama sekali.

 _Klek!_

Aku merangsek masuk dan mengunci pintu. Kutarik meja, lemari, dan kursi memblokade pintu masuk. Aku bernafas lega untuk sesaat.

Bau.

Aku menengok rok dan mengangkat sepatuku. Bau ini familiar saat aku sedang menstruasi beserta nodanya yang khas.

Darah.

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tidak paham sejak kapan aku terciprat darah, tetapi aku segera melepas rok dan berganti sepatu dengan celana olahraga dan sepatu kets bekas olahraga hari ini.

Aku menaruh sepatu dan rok yang bernoda itu di tempat sampah dan kukeluarkan barang-barang yang tidak kuperlukan untuk kabur dari tas. Aku ingin menurunkan beban selagi aku kabur dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

Bau toilet tercium.

Aku mempercepat gerakan. Kubuka jendela ruang kesehatan dan aku melompat. Punggungku tertusuk-tusuk ranting tanaman yang dipotong balok, setidaknya tanaman ini meredam bantingan tubuhku daripada aku terjatuh ke tanah. Aku segera bangun kembali dan berlari melintasi lapangan tengah. Di hadapanku kini adalah gedung sekolah bagian depan, tinggal melalui gedung ini dan aku akan menemukan pagar sekolah.

Seluruh bilik yang kulihat nampak gelap dan kelam tanpa ada kehidupan. Deretan pepohonan di setiap sisi sekolah menghambat sinar penerangan dan menciptakan hawa suram. Aku menggigit bibir bingung melihat gembok besar yang mengunci pagar sekolah. Pagar itu sendiri sangat tinggi untuk dipanjat dan dilewati olehku.

Aku beralih pada deretan pepohonan yang berbatasan dengan dinding wilayah sekolah. Kutatap pohon minim cabang terdekat dan aku mengeratkan pegangan tasku. Aku melompat, membiarkan kedua tanganku meraih cabang yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkat bebanku. Kutarik tubuhku ke atas dengan bantuan kaki yang bergesek ke batang pohon. Berkali-kali kakiku terpeleset, tetapi tanganku tetap memegang dahan dengan kuat. Perlahan, sikuku mulai naik melewati dahan. Kuangkat kakiku ke atas dahan dan tubuhku pun segera menyusul.

Lecet-lecet nampak di kedua lenganku yang tersingkap. Netraku menelisik dahan lebih tinggi yang dapat kupanjat di antara dedaunan gelap yang rimbun.

Kini lengan pohon yang dapat kudaki semakin dekat, aku hanya perlu berpegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan mengangkat kaki sebagai pijakan dan _Hup!_ Aku telah mencapai batas cukup aman yang tersembunyi di dalam padatnya dedaunan.

"Hihihihihihihihi…."

Tubuhku membeku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat bernapas apalagi bergerak.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang bergemerisik nyaring dengan rerumputan. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ke bawah. Dinding sekolah hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempatku berada, tinggal memanjat lebih tinggi lagi dan aku sudah keluar dari wilayah sekolah. Aku menutup mataku untuk meredam halusinasi yang membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang.

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana aku akan jatuh menimpa aspal, prioritasku adalah keluar dari kawasan sekolah yang berhantu ini.

"Hihihihihihihihi…."

Tawa itu semakin menjauh. Aku mengambil napas tanpa suara, tubuhku masih terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Kutunggu hingga aku tidak dapat mendengar bunyi apa pun selain gemerisik angin di antara dedaunan.

Jantungku mulai berpacu lebih lamban, semilir angin yang menyusup masuk melintasi dinding dan membuai helai rambutku membuat tubuhku lebih rileks.

Aku pun membuka mata.

Bau.

Wanita itu berkelebat ke hadapanku dengan mulut menganga lebar dan sklera putih bersih di kedua bola matanya. Rambutnya yang tak sedap berkibar menggelitik kulit wajahku. Bajunya ternoda darah yang sama persis dengan darah di rok dan sepatu yang telah kubuang tadi.

Belum sampai aku mengambil handphone—

— _Blitz!_

.

.

.

Lampu kamarku mendadak menyala terang dan aku mencium bau asap yang tidak enak. Kacamata _visual game consol_ ku terlepas mendadak. Mataku menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu 40 watt di langit-langit kamar. Bayangan buram yang perlahan menjadi semakin jelas kini mengomel, "Mama sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering main game. Kacamata konsolmu sampai hangus begitu." Keningnya berkerut menatapku.

Sontak aku duduk terjaga dari tempat tidur. "Kacamatanya mana?" Tak kulihat kacamata itu di kedua tangan bundaku. Kuputar kepalaku mencari di atas meja dan rak kamar.

"Dia hangus. Mama buang ke tempat sampah," jawabnya seraya melenggang keluar kamar.

"Besok mama belikan yang baru tapi akan selalu mama cabut tiap kamu melewatkan jam makan," lanjutnya—memotong teriakan terkejutku atas perlakuan sang ratu rumah.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Tapi tadi aku hampir menyelesaikannya, ma. Itu game horor yang katanya bahkan bisa mengubah hidup pemainnya," protesku tidak terima. Kakiku menyusulnya berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Oh, jadi bukan uang mama papa yang bisa ngubah hidup kamu?"

 _Bullseye_.

Aku menggumam pelan, "Yha, itu salah satunya." Pintu kamar pun kututup.

Kacamata _visual game consol_ yang tergeletak di dalam tempat sampah di pojok kamar masih mengeluarkan asapnya. Bubuhan asap tipis itu berkumpul di sudut langit-langit dan membentuk bayangan.

 ** _Owari_**


End file.
